


Endings and Beginnings

by agent37draws



Series: Connect [1]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Haikyuu!!, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Batfamily (DCU), Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, HQ x DC AU, Light Angst, and i think we all need some happy rn, batfam as volleyball boys and girls, this universe just makes me happy okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent37draws/pseuds/agent37draws
Summary: Jason Todd, upon seeing a volleyball match, has one goal: to become the greatest setter! After being crushed by the powerhouse school Kitagawa Daiichi and losing the first and last game of his middle school career, Jason vows to seek revenge against the "Titans" of Kitagawa, joining Karasuno Volleyball Club and learning from legendary player and coach Diana Prince. Just one problem, former member of the Titans, Roy Harper, is on the same team!★━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━★“Karasuno used to be a powerhouse school, a regular team at Nationals. Now, this is what we’ve been reduced to. The flightless crows, they call us.” The blond man next to Diana said. “I’ve only been the faculty advisor for two years, but the old advisor used to tell me about Karasuno’s glory days before he retired and moved to Osaka.”Diana cleared her throat. “Steve is right. And our goal is to restore Karasuno to its former power. With that being said, all of you are all sorely lacking.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Donna Troy, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Connect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000701
Kudos: 1





	Endings and Beginnings

Jason stared at the gym door that had just been oh-so-rudely shut in his face in shock. “Are you serious right now?” 

A snort from his right. He turned to face the culprit. “This is your fault, asshole. Now fix it.” He clenched his teeth- he wouldn’t let some scraggly looking dick with a truly atrocious, tattered baseball cap ruin his only chance at this. 

Diana Prince was legendary in volleyball circles, and she had just slammed the door in his face, and he was going to  _ kill  _ the redhead that caused all of this to happen. 

“Woah, woah-” The redhead in question raised his hands in a pacifying manner, completely at odds with the ginormous smirk painting his face. “How is this my fault? If anything, I think it was really you who started it.” 

Jason got right up in the grinning asshole's face, feeling a bit put out that he had to tilt his head back to look the bastard in the eyes. “Listen,” He gritted out calmly, “We are both here. We will be teammates. Let’s let what you did to me in middle school go, and-” 

“Wait, what? I knew you in middle school?” 

Jason. Stopped. “Are. You. Serious?” 

“Sorry, dude, like- I’m pretty sure you didn’t go to Kitagawa? Oh, you’re probably someone we played, huh? I don’t know what to tell you man, we played against a lot of teams, and the average ones start to blur together after a while.” 

Jason closed his eyes. Counted backwards from 10. Inhaled, and exhaled, as if his pride hadn’t been absolutely crushed by some ginger  _ who didn’t even remember him _ . 

“Whatever. It’s fine. Can we start over?” He could handle this. He  _ needed  _ to handle this. “Hey, I’m Jason Todd, and I’m sorry for throwing a volleyball at your face.” 

The dude at least had the decency to look a bit guilty, and thankfully didn’t comment. “I’m Roy Harper. Sorry I said- all that I said. We good?”

“Yea, we’re good.”

As if on cue, the gym doors opened, and Diana Prince graced them both with a regal nod and a quick quirk of her lips that might have even been a smile. 

* * *

Playing against the 3rd years sucked, hard. Coach Prince said that she needed to test the “fresh meat”, but Jason was pretty sure that she just wanted a good laugh at his expense. It wasn’t that Roy and the others on Jason’s team, Kori Anders and Rose Wilson,  _ sucked-  _ it was just that Artemis Bana and Bizarro Tnek, the current captain and ace, along with another third year named Grant Wilson- were that much  _ better _ . It was also because Jason was  _ terrible  _ at volleyball. Being athletic and fit didn’t mean jack shit when he couldn’t control his timing to even hit the damned ball. Setting was worse, and he was pretty sure that Roy had been this close to laughing and/or crying when Jason had managed to set the ball straight into their libero’s face. Rose had thought it was hilarious, and brushed it off, but Jason had been mortified on the inside.

By the end of that absolutely humiliating game, Jason’s face was fire-engine red, and he was this close to tears. There was no way he made the team, and he could not  _ cry  _ when Coach Prince told him the news. He was man enough to postpone his breakdown until he got into Harley’s car, and then he was going to leave snot all over Harley’s new Audi. Ivy was gonna be so mad at him. 

Coach Diana cleared her throat and flipped through some papers on her clipboard. “Newcomers, line up on the service line. Biz, Artemis, Grant, start cleaning up.” Jason stood stock still, meeting her eyes as she scanned them all up and down, poker face impenetrable. 

Finally, she clicked her tongue. “ Congratulations, all of you made the team.” She held up a hand. “But before you start celebrating, know that it was less of a judgement of  _ your  _ skill, and more of a matter of needing bodies in uniforms. As you can see, we currently only have three members.” She gestured at the third years putting balls away and taking down the net. 

“Karasuno used to be a powerhouse school, a regular team at Nationals. Now, this is what we’ve been reduced to. The flightless crows, they call us.” The blond man next to Diana said. “I’ve only been the faculty advisor for two years, but the old advisor used to tell me about Karasuno’s glory days before he retired and moved to Osaka.” 

Diana cleared her throat. “Steve is right. And our goal is to restore Karasuno to its former power. With that being said, all of you are all sorely lacking.” 

She pointed an unlit cigarette at Kori. “Anders, you have the makings of a decent spiker, but your control is almost nonexistent. Relying on brute power will only get you so far, and your sense of strategy and ability to analyze your opponents are also sorely lacking.” 

She lit up her cigarette with a practiced flick of her lighter, and gestured with her chin at Roy. “Harper, you’re one of the best of this bunch. Used to be a starter at Kitagawa Daiichi, huh? Aim, power, strategy, all decent.” The cigarette dangled loosely from her fingers, glowing dimly. “What position did you play?” 

“Wing spiker, m’am.” 

Her eyes narrowed. “Coach. Not m’am, Coach. Am I clear?” 

Roy gulped audibly. “Crystal, Coach.” 

She hmed and took a drag, releasing it slowly. “So why aren’t you playing at Aoba Johsai, with the rest of your old teammates? You’re a second year too, aren’t you?” 

“I spent a year in America, Coach. When I came back, I decided on Karasuno for… personal reasons.” 

“Hm. Well Harper, it’s their loss. That being said, your teamwork is terrible. We’ll fix that.” She grinned savagely, and Jason felt a chill run down his spine. Roy paled. 

And now it was Jason’s turn. Great. 

“Todd.” She paused, studied him. Something softened in her gaze. “Is it your first time playing volleyball?” 

He swallowed. “No, Coach. I’ve played before.” Jason got a feeling that she had seen right through him. 

“What position do you want to play?” 

He startled. “Whichever one you-”

“I asked, what position do you  _ want  _ to play?” Her voice was steel wrapped in velvet. 

“Setter, Coach!” The declaration burst out of him, and the back of his neck burned hotter. 

“Hm. Not likely. Not only do you have a very rudimentary grasp of the game, we already have a decent setter in Grant. However, you  _ are  _ very smart. Probably the most analytical out of all the newbies here, and you improved remarkably quickly just throughout the course of that one game. Athletic and fit, too. No promises kid, but work hard.” She winked. “Hear that, Grant?” Diana called out, smirking, before she moved on to Rose. 

It took Jason a couple of minutes to come down from where his soul had ascended straight to heaven. Diana Prince, “Wonder Woman”  _ herself _ , had just complimented Jason. Had said that he was “smart”, and had “improved quickly”. This was quite possibly the greatest day of Jason’s life. 

By the time he dragged himself down, Diana had finished Rose’s analysis and the third years had finished cleaning up. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://agent37draws.tumblr.com/post/633145435925757952/sum-haikyuu-x-batfam-sketches-featuring 
> 
> Art I drew of some of the main characters!


End file.
